Mimpi
by yukasvanidz
Summary: Asseylum menutup sebelah matanya, demi mimpinya. Untuk #CrackPairingCelebration2016


**Disclaimer:** bukan punya saya. Cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari plot alternatif salah satu kreatornya.

 **Warning:** plot alternatif. Mungkin OOC.

.

.

.

 _untuk **Crack Pairing Celebration 2016.**_

 _(Inaho x Asseylum)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Putri Asseylum..."_

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu mengamati sepasang insan di depannya yang sedang dimabuk asmara – atau lebih tepatnya, sang kaum hawa lah yang benar-benar dimabuk asmara, hingga tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang sedang disusun oleh pikiran sang pemuda yang dicintainya. Slaine tahu, walau ia benci mengakuinya, bahwa Inaho memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan gadis yang dicintainya, tetapi perasaan itu tak dapat mengurungkan niatnya untuk terus bertempur.

Bertempur demi kedamaian yang diimpikan – atas nama cinta ( _terhadap kemanusiaan)_.

Dan atas nama cinta lah, baik Inaho maupun Asseylum (walaupun Asseylum telah memutuskan untuk menutup sebelah matanya dalam hal ini) harus tetap bertahan menghadapi kucuran darah di depan mata mereka – bahkan, kucuran darah dari para saudara mereka sendiri.

.

Pada suatu sore, Asseylum pergi ke depan jendela anti peluru dan mengamati sendiri bagaimana perang itu berlangsung. Bagaimana darah terus-menerus mengucur tetapi itu belum dapat memadamkan pemikiran, kebencian dan semangat untuk terus-menerus menghabisi. Asseylum bergidik memikirkan bagaimana banyak orang rela mengorbankannya nyawanya demi suatu kepuasan yang diperoleh ketika mereka menguasai pihak lain.

Ia menoleh pada Inaho yang sedang berbicara mengenai taktik perang. Ia ingin pergi, menghindar, atau setidaknya menutup kuping. Namun hari ini, ia sengaja membuka telinganya lebar-lebar demi mendengar apa yang ada di otak pemuda itu, dan bagaimana pahitnya cara untuk memperoleh mimpinya.

Setelah mendengar semua cerita itu, ia pergi ke ruangannya. Berkaca pada cermin. Airmatanya menggenang. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi baginya tangisan adalah kepengecutan. Dengan berani ia memandang bayangannya sendiri – betapa busuknya manusia itu, termasuk Inaho dan dirinya.

"Putri Asseylum, Anda ada di dalam?"

Ia memalingkan mukanya dan menjawab panggilan itu. Setelah itu, ia akan terus memalingkan mukanya dari cermin sampai perang ini berakhir. Hanya cinta dan mimpi saja yang diingatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Awan tipis  
Putih bersih  
Langit biru  
Amat cerah

Tanah gersang  
Batang pohon  
Daunnya tiada  
Panas mentari  
Tiang listrik

Air mengalir  
Warna biru  
Ada racun  
Karena manusia.

Begitulah ceritanya.

Tapi aku jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini  
Bahkan dari angkasa, planet ini cantik  
Ada biru ada hijau ada putih  
Yang tinggal, hanya tinggal saja  
Semuanya terbentuk  
Yang tinggal, malah menghancurkan  
Lalu merutuki sosok tak terlihat

Ah, sedih kalau aku memikirkannya.  
Tapi, sudahlah. Kenapa harus terlalu bersedih?  
Aku sudah berhasil meraih mimpi – mimpi terbesarku selama ini,  
walau terang saja bukan ini mauku.

Tetapi ada yang menerima dan mengerti cita-citaku  
Perang oh perang, dimana peluru pergi melayang dan merobek-robek kulit  
Lupakah mereka bahwa tersayat pisau pun dapat meninggalkan rasa sakit?

Lalu mereka bercerita, tak ada yang ingin berperang tapi demi ini dan demi itu kita harus

Aku ingat aku menangis – mengapa sesamaku begitu menyedihkan?

Lalu mereka bilang orang-orang di bumi itu jahat dan terus memerangi kami

Namun, orang jahat tetaplah orang jahat, sementara orang baik, tetaplah orang baik  
Jahat, baik, jahat, baik... orang jahat dan orang baik.

Di matematika, ada diagram venn, 'kan?  
Berarti ada pembagian antar dua kelompok, dan selalu ada tengahnya.

Lagipula, dimana lagi kutemukan hal semacam ini di Mars, yang katanya penuh dengan orang baik yang membabi buta membunuh sesamanya?

Dimana aku dapat menari mengikuti alunan angin dan iapun tersenyum

Ia jarang tersenyum namun itulah senyum paling tulus yang pernah kulihat – dan tak ada senjata yang terangkat atasku  
Kumimpikan ia akan mengulurkan tangannya padaku namun ia tak pernah melakukannya  
Maka aku yang mengulurkan tanganku duluan dan mengajaknya menari  
Ia segan dan ragu namun pada akhirnya mengikuti.  
Alunan angin telah membawa kami kembali menjadi sepasang manusia.

Bahkan setelah musik berhenti, aku tak berhenti. Aku melambaikan tanganku kepada awan dan berseru kepada setiap kamera yang mungkin ada di sana

—di Bumi ini aku menyaksikan benci dan cinta. Di Mars juga.

 _Kita sama._

Ia yang berkeringat mendekatiku dan menawariku minuman  
Aku ingin terus menari tetapi aku berhenti dan mengambil minumannya dengan senyum terbaik  
Dan langsung saja cairan itu masuk ke kerongkonganku dan tidak diprotes oleh tubuhku  
Bahkan setiap elemen tubuhku pun setuju akan pemberontakkanku.

Besok-besok aku akan pergi ke dek kapal lagi dan bukan hanya menari, tetapi dengan terang-terangan bercinta dengan planet yang selalu dikatakan sebagai musuh kami.

Apapun yang kalian lakukan, yang akan kalian lihat hanyalah seorang gadis yang bahagia karena bercinta dengan sosok yang ia cintai, meskipun ia harus mati sekalipun karenanya.

Karena darah merasuk raga dan jiwa, tapi cinta merasuk jiwa dan kalbu

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Damn, setelah 15 hari berlalu baru publish fanfic buat CPC. Bener kata orang, dunia kerja beda sama dunia sekolahan, ditambah lagi di tempat kerja gak ada kesempatan dan kertas kosong buat corat-coret cerita. Mentok beneran saya, padahal banyak fanfic yang ada tapi belum beres gara" kena WB.

Saya kangeeeen sama tempat ini dan grup FB tapi terkadang terlalu tepar buat nimbrung X_X tapi saya seneng sama kerjaan sekarang, hanya greget pengen nulis!

Oh ya soal fanfic ini, saya gak nurutin cerita aslinya - saya termasuk orang yang iffiel sama cerita ini. Dan idenya Urobuchi yang bilang kalau Inaho sama Asseylum itu canon menarik buat saya. Andaikan tulisannya masih (atau pernah ada), dalam bentuk apapun, selama saya mengerti bahasanya, saya pengen baca sketsa yang Urobuchi buat. Penasaran aja bakal jadi gimana ceritanya XD

Oke deh sebelum kebanyakan ngebacot, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada yang udah baca. Monggo review jika berkenan? :3


End file.
